


Late Night Session 夜谈

by destielarmyCN



Series: A Summer Affair 夏の不伦 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯迪奥有一天晚上在自娱自乐，他有了个主意。他爱抚自己的时候脑子里全都是迪恩。他把最大的假阴茎塞进屁股，但这远远不够。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Session 夜谈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841277) by [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala). 



> 这本来应该是一发完的。你们这群人实在是坚持不懈:P
> 
> 翻译：奔奔  
> 校对：紫

卡斯迪奥又有一两周没见到迪恩了。迪恩告诉过卡斯迪奥，他这段时间工作会很忙，在汽车店的事情安顿下来之前他们什么事也做不了。当然了，这让卡斯迪奥很失望，但是他努力记住了迪恩的手机号，这让他还挺高兴的。  
  
安娜回去工作以后，家里的情况好了不少。对卡斯迪奥来说，避开她和那些尴尬的会面简单了许多。他发现如果他一直不起床，安娜先去上班了，然后他在安娜回家之前到家，因为安娜回家一般都很晚，他就可以完全避开她。他们唯一需要交流的时候就是陪弟弟妹妹。  
  
卡斯迪奥把照顾他们作为己任，外面天还很热，他就会带他们去公园玩球、野餐，然后回到家在用泳池里泡着。卡斯迪奥很喜欢陪弟妹玩耍，他知道当他去上大学的时候，他肯定会想念他们的。  
  
这一周之中，他照顾着孩子们，其他人都在上班，保姆也在休假，周末的时候安娜会接替他。有点时候她会邀请卡斯迪奥和她一起，他非常不情愿地接受了，然后坚持避免和安娜说话。他知道自己形迹可疑，但他更不愿意万一被她问道为什么不敢直视她的眼睛，到那时他就只有逼着自己撒谎了。  
  
卡斯迪奥必须照看孩子的时候，他几乎没有自己的时间，他越来越难以忍耐，想要给迪恩打电话，要求见面，这样他们就能大干一场。但是迪恩很忙，所以卡斯迪奥只能靠自己了。这永远不够，但是在他能再次见到迪恩之前，能给他一点点满足。  
  
有一天夜里，卡斯迪奥在自娱自乐的时候他有了个想法。他爱抚自己的时候，脑子里充满了迪恩的画面。他把自己最大的假阴茎塞进屁股，但这远远不够。他的后背高高挺起，离开了床，他的头向右压在枕头里，两脚牢牢踩在床垫上，手上忙着抽插洞口里面的器具，努力想要高潮。挫败感逐渐蔓延，这和迪恩相比，他根本没有被大大地撑开，也根本不够充盈。想要发泄出来的渴望不再是奢侈，而是必须，卡斯迪奥把刚刚握着老二的手挪向后穴。  
  
他给自己手淫的时候，阴茎上涂满了黏腻的前液，所以他没必要停下来去找润滑油了。他暂停了抽插玩具的动作，小心地将一根手指挤进去。他感觉自己被扩张得更厉害了，呻吟一声。他同时开始抽插玩具和手指，然后他就松到能够放进另一根了。  
  
第二根滑进去的时候，他开始感觉到和迪恩在一起时候的那种灼烧感。他在玩具和手指上用力向下肏自己，努力逼近高潮。他加了第三根，差点就去了。他办到了。他感受到了迪恩肏进他身体的那种扩张和灼烧，他永远也不想失去。他想象着迪恩罩在他身上，同时毫不收敛地肆意戳进卡斯迪奥的身体。就在这时，他的脑子才提醒他，他有迪恩的号码。  
  
现在正是周四的晚上，他知道迪恩明早还有工作，但是他想让迪恩看看他有多渴望让他再次过来肏他。手指和玩具还夹在屁股里，他转过头去找自己把电话放在哪了。他发现它正在床边的梳妆台上，不由恼火地嘟囔了一声，这实在是太远了，但是他要做的事情实在是太有诱惑力，势在必行。  
  
卡斯迪奥不情不愿地放开抽插玩具的手，伸手过去拿手机。他随手在被罩上擦擦粘液，这样就不会弄得手机上都是，也不会因为打滑而摔了它。如果这种事发生了，对谁来说可都不方便。他弄干净了手，也不洗了，直接拿起手机打开相机。  
  
他想要拍个全身照，展示一下他对自己做的事，也想要拍出自己勃起的样子，还有脸也得拍下来。他不想拍那种匿名照片，他想要迪恩认出他。卡斯迪奥意识到他自己是拍不出来的。他需要人来帮他，要不然就是把手机固定住，然后定时摆拍。第一个方法肯定不行，卡斯迪奥环视四周，看看哪里能够放手机。  
  
他房间那边的梳妆台是挺不错的，但是那样角度就很奇怪，他想要正面的，而不是从上往下拍。他的书桌不行，因为距离床太远了，迪恩什么都看不清的。突然间，卡斯迪奥想到了一个放手机的完美位置。他飞快地转身面对床头，把手指勉强地从屁股里抽出来，但是把玩具好好地留在里面，然后跪坐起来。他打开手机的选项，定好两分钟，这样他就有充足的时间可以摆姿势，然后他又开始爱抚自己，这样拍出来会更加可信。还有最后一项设置，他选了连拍，这样如果第一张不成功，他就有了挑选的余地。  
  
相机在床头板上面放好了，卡斯迪奥躺回床上。他拿过几个枕头垫在身后，这样他就不用一边做一边仰起头看着相机了。所以迪恩能够清晰地看到卡斯迪奥都对他自己做了什么。他尽可能地分开双腿，把屁股抬到空中，让相机拍到最好的角度，直接拍到他的洞口。床头比床铺要高上一点，卡斯迪奥知道自己整个身子都能拍到，这就意味着他滴水的勃起和脸都会在画面里。  
  
他摆好姿势以后，他知道还有半分钟时间相机才会开始拍。他快速地给自己浅浅撸了几下，同时另一只手移向洞口，将一根手指插回去，逐渐加到三根。手指的位置刚好，他开始反复抽插玩具。  
  
卡斯迪奥又开始肏自己了，他愉悦地向后仰头，压在枕头里。他听到快门的声音，才想起来他在自拍。他太沉迷于能够再次把屁股塞得满满的，那种灼烧和愉悦感，他都忘了自己是在干嘛。他赶紧抬起头看向相机，眼睛艰难地张开一半，他想给迪恩拍张好照片。  
  
为了忍住快要脱口而出的呻吟和哀鸣，他用力咬住下唇，继续粗暴地插自己，然后他戳到了前列腺。他无声地喊叫着，挺起身子离开床面，这愉悦冲击着他，然后他又瘫了下来。他顶了几下前列腺，过了一会儿，卡斯迪奥意识到相机停止了拍照。他不想停手，但同时他又非常想要在他自慰的时候把照片发给迪恩，万一迪恩有心情回复，他就能和他一起高潮了。  
  
他用尽了所有的自制力，卡斯迪奥又抽出手指，放开玩具。他停下戳刺，静静地躺了一会儿，然后爬起来跪着，一边攥着玩具一边伸手去拿手机。他又一次不得不把手上的体液擦干净，才好过去拿手机。  
  
他的手因为快感而颤抖，也因为他拿起手机看照片时候的紧张。有几张是模糊的，因为快门闭合的时候他正好在动，但是大部分的画质都相当高。他扫视的时候，给那些他认为足够好，能够发给迪恩的照片做了标签，然后单独放在一个文件夹里。他看完了所有的，就打开那个文件夹，又检查起来。  
  
卡斯迪奥纠结了好久，终于选了两张。第一张拍到了卡斯迪奥眯着眼睛看镜头，还咬着下唇，看起来难以置信地无辜和纯洁。第二张是他迷乱地挺起身子，一股新鲜的前液从老二喷向腹部。他张开嘴无声哭喊，卡斯迪奥看着自己的照片，忍不住给自己的老二撸了几下。如果他都这么喜欢，迪恩肯定爱死了。  
  
他打开新信息，写好发给迪恩，所有的紧张和犹豫都被抛到一边。  
  
<发送至迪恩：希望你在。需要更大的家伙。>  
  
他打了这行字，附加了那两张照片。他在发送之前检查了三遍，他确实是发给了迪恩，没错发给别人。当他确认了收信人以后，就按下了发送键，向后倒在床上。他等了一会儿，看看迪恩会不会回复他，再开始自慰。如果迪恩没回复，他就继续，直到高潮，如果迪恩回复了，那他们就有的玩儿了。  
  
几分钟过去了，迪恩还没有回复。卡斯迪奥已经慵懒地撸了几下，为了保持昂扬的性欲，他想象着如果迪恩回复了他，会发生什么事。  
  
他意识到一点希望也没有了，叹了口气，迪恩不会回复的。迪恩已经厌倦了他，不愿再继续他们之间发生的这些不知道是什么的关系，这些思绪如潮水一般涌来。迪恩不想要他了。他要在大学里找个能满足他的人。问题就是他不想要大学里的某个家伙，他想要迪恩，但是迪恩是安娜的，即使他们做的事情背叛了她。迪恩先属于安娜，现在也是，如果这件事黄了，他还是属于她的。  
  
床上的震动让把卡斯迪奥从沉思中惊醒。他想这只是短信而已，但很快意识到它还在震动，这是有人打电话。他快速地伸手拿起手机，瞥了一眼屏幕，看见迪恩的名字在屏幕闪现，然后就接听了。迪恩给他打了电话。迪恩想要和他说话。卡斯迪奥在迷幻状态中接起了电话。  
  
“你好，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥用最低最性感的声音回答。  
  
“我操，公主，你是要杀了我吗？”迪恩的回答让卡斯迪奥忍住嬉笑。他想要听起来性感，不是像个小姑娘。  
  
他很快稳住自己，再开口时，用上了最完美的无辜声音。“我只是想到你工作这么忙，你可以稍微轻松一下。”  
  
“轻松这话说得可太不贴切了。我现在光是看着你的照片就硬的跟石头一样，公主。”迪恩说道。他的声音充满性欲，卡斯迪奥脑海浮现了迪恩描述的场面，忍不住呻吟一声。他想要那根硬家伙，他想得要死。  
  
“迪恩我想要。我需要你的老二，”卡斯迪奥又握住自己，喘息起来。“没有它我就射不了。”  
  
他的话惹得迪恩轻笑一声。“妈的，公主，你嘴巴太脏了。但是看起来，你需要的都已经有了啊。假鸡巴还有你的手指都在你屁股里，你还不满足吗？你身上这小逼实在太贪婪了，是不是？”  
  
“嗯是，”卡斯迪奥肏向自己的手，同时轻哼，“好想要你，迪恩。太想要了。快来肏我，迪恩。”  
  
他通过电话听到迪恩轻轻呻吟一声，他知道他也在抚摸自己。“我也想，公主，但是我早上还有工作。快了，公主，快了。”他难耐地呻吟着呼吸着。他们都陷在自身的愉悦中，没办法开口，但是就在卡斯迪奥开始沉迷于席卷全身的快感时，迪恩又把他带了回来。“那个玩具有震动吗？你开了吗？”  
  
卡斯迪奥点点头，过了一会儿才意识到迪恩其实看不见他。“有，可以震动。”他呜咽一声，“没开。”  
  
“把它打开，公主。我想听见你可爱的哼唧。”卡斯迪奥抽噎着，他不想打开。他每次打开都坚持不了多久，他一般都想要放缓进度，但是迪恩要他这么做，而卡斯迪奥发现自己无法拒绝。  
  
为了放开两只手，他把电话变成了免提，把它放在胸口，然后滑下一只手去摸他塞在屁股里的假阳具。他摸了一圈，找到了开关，打开到最低档。当他感觉到震动的时候，他发出一声细小的呜咽，惹得迪恩呻吟起来。  
  
“这就对了公主，”迪恩呻吟道，“所有这些可爱的哼唧都只能给我听。开到最高。”  
  
卡斯迪奥犹豫了，他不知道自己是不是听错了迪恩的话。迪恩是想让他开到最高档吗？天哪，卡斯迪奥从来都没坚持到能够尝试最高档的地步。他没到那么高的震速就已经快射了，而且迪恩的声音和呻吟在他耳旁，加上身体里的震动，他绝对坚持不了。  
  
“来吧公主，”迪恩再次开口，“开大吧。我想听你尖叫。”  
  
“不行，”卡斯迪奥呜咽道，“坚持不了。”  
  
“动手！”迪恩在电话里低吼。这语气吓到了卡斯迪奥，他愣了一下，感觉更加欲火焚身。迪恩在发号施令的时候真是难以置信的性感。  
  
卡斯迪奥听话地把手伸过去，把震动调到最高档。他整个身子因为这触感而颤抖，他整个身体都挺离了床，实在是忍不住喉咙里发出的大声尖叫。他模糊地意识到手机从胸口滑了下去，之后听见迪恩的声音就在耳边。  
  
“你太棒了，公主，”他赞美道，卡斯迪奥啜泣着在床上扭动。他就快高潮了，他听到耳中的呻吟，知道迪恩也快了。  
  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥哽咽道，“迪恩……我要……”  
  
“我知道，公主。为我高潮吧。我知道你可以的。想着我在你的小屄里一股一股地射精。我会肏你肏得太狠，让你好几天一坐下就想起我。”  
  
卡斯迪奥再也忍不了了，哭喊着达到高潮。他挺起身子离开床垫，胸口糊了一层精液。他逐渐缓过来，听到迪恩在电话里也高潮了。他屁股里的玩具还在震动，他必须赶紧关掉它，以免刺激过头。当他听见迪恩高潮结束的时候，卡斯迪奥从耳边拿起手机，又打开相机，仍旧和迪恩保持通话。他把手举到上面，照下了他弄的这一团糟，同时咬住下唇。  
  
他把手机翻过来，看着照片，对结果很是满意。他打开一条新信息，把照片发给了迪恩，发之前再次检查了三遍发送对象。发完以后，他在床上放松下来，等待着迪恩的反应。他听到迪恩的电话轻响一声，示意有一条新短信，卡斯迪奥得意地笑了。  
  
“打开它。”他呼吸着，声音因为刚才的哭叫而沙哑，他很惊讶没人过来查看这声音是怎么回事。如果他们来了，卡斯迪奥会用他的经典理由搪塞，说他在看恐怖电影，一不小心调高了音量。每次都管用。  
  
随着几声模糊的点击声，迪恩打开了信息，大声呻吟出来，让卡斯迪奥极其骄傲。  
  
“你这是要搞死我啊。”迪恩呻吟道。  
  
卡斯迪奥轻笑一声。“那还有什么意思？我太爱你的老二了，怎么会舍得杀你。”电话那头传来死气沉沉的笑声，卡斯迪奥困惑地躺着，想知道迪恩为什么不觉得这个笑话好笑。卡斯迪奥清楚地知道他和迪恩之间只是性交而已，再无其他。迪恩和安娜在交往，他和自己只不过是在偷情。卡斯迪奥也没仔细想，他就问出口了：“怎么了？”  
  
另一端传来缓缓的深吸气，然后迪恩回答：“没什么。”  
  
卡斯迪奥知道这不是没什么。迪恩在不高兴，而卡斯迪奥想知道那是怎么了。“不对，”他的语气比原本想要地更加生硬，“告诉我。”  
  
“就是没什么。别问了。”迪恩答道，“我待会儿跟你说。”  
  
“迪恩等等——”但是他已经挂了。迪恩已经挂了，留下呆呆的卡斯迪奥，不知道迪恩这他妈的是怎么了。他以为他们之间挺好的，步调一致，而且对这份关系的定义清晰明了。他觉得迪恩可能只是因为这样对待安娜很愧疚，而这份愧疚终于沸腾了，开始用卡斯迪奥发泄。当然了，他们对这起外遇都有相同的责任，所以迪恩对卡斯迪奥发火很不公平。  
  
想到迪恩对他生气，这让卡斯迪奥开始生气了。迪恩没权利对卡斯迪奥这么恼火。当然了，是自己趁他睡觉的时候占他的便宜，但是他醒来以后，他做的任何事可都是自愿的。他很确定，也正是迪恩主动在商店里亲吻了他。他们整个关系都是建立在迪恩给什么卡斯迪奥就要什么的基础之上。所以也许是卡斯迪奥挑起了他们刚才的那一场性事，但迪恩才是欲罢不能的那个。卡斯迪奥只是把自己暴露出来，等着被占有；如果是迪恩自己拿走了摆在那里的东西，那也怪不到他的头上，肯定的吧？  
  
当他胡思乱想的时候，他胸口的一团浊液干掉了，变得又硬又不舒服。他叹口气，微微瑟缩了一下，从床上起身，双腿颤抖着站起来，走向旁边的浴室。他的浴室是步入式的，有一个玻璃隔断，防止花洒弄湿整个房间。花洒可以取下来，这样清理腰部以下就会更方便。  
  
温度调好了，卡斯迪奥走了进去，让温暖的水流过全身。水压十分完美，他真的希望学校的淋浴也能过得去。头发逐渐湿透了，他把脸前碍事的头发捋到一边，让水流自由地流过脸旁。他忍不住回想起迪恩，还有他对那个笑话的反应。卡斯迪奥回想之余，嘲笑了自己。迪恩真是荒谬，他洗完澡就要去给迪恩发短信告诉他。  
  
卡斯迪奥伸手去拿沐浴液，洒在腹部和阴茎上，洗掉干了的精液和气味。他取下喷头，挪到胸口，用最好的水压洗掉肥皂泡。皮肤干净以后，他把喷头放回去，又拿起香皂，好好洗洗屁股。他触碰扩张过的肛口时又一次瑟缩了，但是他必须要把润滑油弄出来，要不然过一会儿就会难受。他很快就弄完了，毕竟他以前做过很多次。  
  
几分钟以后，他终于全都洗干净了，关掉了喷头。他走出玻璃隔断，从加热毛巾架上拿起一条毛巾，把头发上多余的水擦干，然后又稍稍擦了一下身上。都擦干以后，他把毛巾叠好放回去，走回房间，找一条上床穿的平角短裤。  
  
他拿着手机作为屋里唯一的光源，钻进床中间的被子下面，他还能闻到润滑油和精液。他早上必须得洗一洗卧具。卡斯迪奥翻找联系人列表，找到了迪恩的名字。他应该打电话吗？他需要和他谈谈。如果迪恩烦扰于内心的愧疚感，那他真的应该处理一下，如果这必须结束，那么卡斯迪奥会立刻终止他们之间这不知道算什么的关系，他可以去找个毫无关系的人满足欲望。他不想这么做，但是如果迪恩要他这么做，他就会做的。  
  
卡斯迪奥最后长吸一口气，按下去打给了迪恩。响了几声以后，迪恩接了。  
  
“你想干什么？”迪恩问话的语气暴躁又疲惫。他很明显是不想和卡斯迪奥说话。  
  
“我想知道出什么事了。”卡斯迪奥简单地说道。他想让迪恩对他打开心扉。  
  
“我们之间算什么？这算什么？”片刻的寂静之后，迪恩说道。这问题让卡斯迪奥很是惊讶。他没想到迪恩想要给他们之间的关系下定义。那卡斯迪奥又能怎么定义呢？他是迪恩的偷情对象啊。  
  
“你什么意思？这只是性而已，迪恩。我们只是上床，而你在和我姐姐约会。”卡斯迪奥回答。  
  
“什么？”迪恩不知怎地大吼起来，卡斯迪奥发誓他听出了对方话音里的惊讶。  
  
“我们打炮而已。你是我姐姐的男朋友。”卡斯迪奥恼怒地说道。他真心觉得迪恩不需要卡斯迪奥来告诉他，但是很明显，他需要。  
  
“你他妈这是说什么呢？我和安娜好几个礼拜以前就分手了。”  
  
卡斯迪奥不禁目瞪口呆。他不知道这是什么情况。迪恩真的这么说了还是他在做梦呢？他肯定已经睡着了，然后现在整场对话都是他在做梦。他没拿着手机的那只手挪过去用力掐了另一只胳膊一下。不，他没有在做梦。  
  
“什么？”卡斯迪奥从喉咙里挤出声音，他真是一头雾水。  
  
“我们第一次……你知道……之后一周左右我和她就分手了，”迪恩迷惑地回答，“我以为你知道呢？她没告诉过你吗？我以为你们还挺亲近的？”  
  
卡斯迪奥咳了咳，“不是……不我是说我们是挺亲近的。好吧，知道你肏了我之前我们都很亲近，但是因为我们的所作所为，我无法直视她的眼睛。你现在真的要告诉我，我整个夏天都在躲避我的姐姐，感到难以置信地愧疚，因为她的男朋友在肏我，但其实并不是这样？”  
  
“呃……对啊？”迪恩回答。  
  
“操。”卡斯迪奥叹气。  
  
“你还好吗，公主？”迪恩轻笑着说道，这让卡斯迪奥很是挫败。迪恩怎么能对这件事这么淡定呢？  
  
“我需要时间好好想想，迪恩。我能明天再跟你聊吗？”卡斯迪奥问道，手指拢过潮湿的头发。他真的不敢相信这一切。  
  
“好啊，好啊没问题。我晚点儿再和你聊吧。”迪恩说道，然后他和卡斯迪奥互相道别，挂了电话。  
  
卡斯迪奥躺在床上，盯着天花板，细细回想迪恩刚说的话。安娜和迪恩没有在一起。已经几周了。迪恩现在单身。迪恩在肏他。他一直在回避他姐姐，因为他在为了本不该感到愧疚的事情而愧疚。  
  
“操。”卡斯迪奥在寂静的房间里说道。这将是个漫长的夜晚。


End file.
